The present application relates generally to the field of airbag use in automotive vehicles. More specifically, the application relates to the use of an improved bi-lobular or twin lobe airbag geometry to simplify its manufacturability and reduce cost without compromising its ability to mitigate or eliminate occupant injury during a dynamic impact event.
A twin lobe airbag utilizing a crescent shaped or C-shaped geometry for use on the lateral inboard panels is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,243,947 filed May 25, 2005, the entire disclosure of which is incorporated herein for reference. This crescent shaped geometry disclosed in the patent presents challenges in manufacturing. It should be noted that the airbag disclosed herein may be assembled and arranged in substantially the same manner as the airbag disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,243,947 with the exception of the shape and geometry of the panels, which is different for the airbag of the present application as described further below.
It would be advantageous for an airbag design to provide the safety benefits of a twin lobe design with an improved panel geometry and design which would be more efficient in terms of material usage and required processing (e.g. sewing, material handling), thereby reducing cost and the frequency of quality issues.